Ace Attorney: The Series - Season Insight
by Iris Fey
Summary: This is a season one insight for Ace Attorney: The Series. It will give you a basic idea of what the first season is going to consist of. This was intended to take place directly after Apollo Justice, but with certain changes with Dual Destines and Spirit of Justice I had to adapted it after those games. You will find out that Athena is not in this season. So I hope you enjoy it.


**Ace Attorney Season 1: Domestic Relations Insight**

Ace Attorney Opening

 **Phoenix**

Hi, My name is Phoenix Wright. I was once a famous attorney that fought countless battles till one day I met a rookie prosecutor that cost me my badge. I aided Apollo through his battle. The courtroom has gotten to be even worse since I was gone. I went back and took the bar exam again to take on these fierce opponents. My road will change forever now because my old friends have come and helped me on my new quest in the courthouse. I am ready for battle, OBJECTION!

 **(Objection 2001: Ace Attorney: The Series Theme)**

 **(Music fades out, Pursuit ~ Cornered 2001[Variation])**

 **1\. Episode 1: Pilot- Pre- DL-6**

 **Gregory**

Objection! Your honor we are accusing this man of murder when we don't even know how or where the body is.

 **Judge Perciding**

You mean to tell me that we don't even have an autopsy report?

 **Manfred**

Objection! The autopsy report was delayed, my apologies to the court. Here is the autopsy report.

 **Gregory**

Ah! ( _So he faked the autopsy report to make it look like he couldn't find the body._ )

 **Judge Perciding**

(Nods) Your actions concerns me Mr. von Karma but I will allow it this time.

 **Gregory**

 **( _He's going to let him get away with it, I have to do something._ )**

 **2\. Episode 2: The Case of DL-6**

 **Robert**

So what can you tell me from the crime scene?

 **Detective**

Someone was shot.

 **Robert**

(Scared) R-right, who are you again?

 **Detective**

They call me Badd, Tyrell Badd.

 **Robert**

Well Terrible Badd

 **Badd**

(Reaches in his coat.) Are you going to do your job or make fun of me and get seriously hurt?

 **3\. Episode 3: The DL-6 Trial**

 **Grossberg**

(Looks at Robert.) Robert, is everything all right?

 **Robert**

Something doesn't seem right about his testimony Grossberg, but I can't put my finger on it!

 **Grossberg**

You've gotta do something or your client is going to be found guilty.

 **Robert**

Wait a minute, that's it. ( _It's all in the autopsy report. The time is way too short. There is no way Gregory Edgeworth was killed at 1:30 pm._ ) (With finger pointing out.) OBJECTION! Detective Badd, if what you say is true then everyone could not have been oxygen deprived at all.

 **4\. Episode 4: Turnabout A Girl and Her Puppy**

 **Maya**

(Looks towards Phoenix.) Nick, what are you doing on the floor?

 **Phoenix**

(Getting up with Trucy's hat. Brushes it off.) Saying hi to Trucy's hat. May I ask what it's doing on the floor?

 **Trucy**

(Walks up to take the hat.) Sorry daddy, Maya hit it off my head. (Places it on her head.)

 **Phoenix**

(Looks towards Maya. Tilts his head.) Maya!?

 **Maya**

Come on Nick, I was only keeping her out of your desk.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks down at Trucy) Now Trucy, if that's true you know not to go through people's things without their permission.

 **Trucy**

(Looks at Phoenix with her hands closed.) But daddy?

 **Phoenix**

No buts, (Looks at Maya.) Maya do me a favor.

 **Maya**

Sure thing, Nick.

 **Phoenix**

If you're going to be the mother figure at least be nice to her.

 **Maya**

(Pits her hands on her hip.) Do you want me to give her a time out or ground her?

 **Phoenix**

(Shakes his head.) One of those will work.

 **5\. Episode 5: Part 2 - Trial To Die For**

 **Judge Perciding**

We are about to get this trial started on the case of Kagome Higurashi. I think that's how it's pronounced?

 **Phoenix**

(Thinking with his hand on his chin.) ( _Without thinking it the Judge got it right.)_

 **Judge Perciding**

(Closes his eyes.) Is the prosecution ready?

 **Klavier**

(Looks upon the defense.) Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks over to the defense.) Mr. Wright, I can't believe you're back.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at the Judge.) Some old friends ask me to come back.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Closes his eye.) I'm glad you did, the trials have become a horror movie without you.

 **6\. Episode 6:Part 3 - Death Row Turnabout**

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked) Who is the witness that Edgeworth is talking about?

 **Gumshoe**

(Looking up) Hmm… let me think, Kay, Mr. Higurashi, and Iris Fey. I can only think of three witnesses.

 **Phoenix**

(points at Gumshoe) Edgeworth said there was a forth one.

 **Gumshoe**

Lang questioned him then.

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand down) Who is he?

 **Gumshoe**

(Laughs.) I don't know, I saw a mask with four purple bars.

 **Maya**

(Places hand on chin) That sounds like Diego Armando.

 **7\. Episode 7: Part 4 - Turnabout Mysteries**

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Kagome.) Now do you see what I mean when I told you that you have to testify?

 **Kagome**

Yes, I'm scared.

 **Phoenix**

It will all come to an end soon.

 **Kagome**

(Looks down.) You know I didn't do it.

 **Phoenix**

Edgeworth knows too.

 **Maya**

That's why he had you to speak up.

 **Kagome**

But he's a prosecutor.

 **Phoenix**

I know, but he will make sure Interpol doesn't find you guilty if you are not guilty.

 **Maya**

We have to get back to the courtroom.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Maya.) Okay. ( _I wonder how Kagome's going to feel when her grandfather testifies._ )

 **8\. Episode 8: Part 5 - Turnabout in Black**

 **Phoenix**

Kagome, why didn't you tell me all this.

 **Kagome**

I was in shock that I got arrested and I blocked most of it out. When I get scared, I blacked out a lot of things. I'm sorry.

 **Phoenix**

That's okay. I know most of it. Only you know who's in the black clothes Kagome. You need to testify.

 **Kagome**

I don't know if I can.

 **Phoenix**

You've gotta try Kagome. InuYasha has been worried for you.

 **Kagome**

(Closes eyes, begins to cry.) I… I know, I just don't know if I can do it.

 **9\. Episode 9: Turnabout Beauty**

 **Amanda**

You wanted to see me?

 **Edgeworth**

(Face turns red.) Breath taking.

 **Amanda**

Thank you, Mr. Edgeworth.

 **Edgeworth**

So you're the new defense attorney they assigned.

 **Amanda**

Yes, sir.

 **Edgeworth**

What law firm are you working out of?

 **Amanda**

I don't have a firm, I work alone sir.

 **Edgeworth**

You might want to work in a law firm.

 **Amanda**

Do you know a good one?

 **Edgeworth**

He's a friend of mine, Phoenix Wright.

 **Amanda**

THE Phoenix Wright! Oh, I've wanted to meet him so bad, he's my idol. That's why I became a defense attorney.

 **10\. Episode 10: Part 2 - Innocence in Beauty**

 **Edgeworth**

Objection! Kagome can't be tried again.

 **Amanda**

Then prove to me that Maggie was there.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) Ahh! ( _She's right, even for a rookie she's good. If I don't show her proof then this trial is over. So then it has come to this, I knew I'd need that piece of evidence._ )(Slams desk.) All right, (Points at Amanda.) you want your proof.

 **Amanda**

As if you have any.

 **Edgeworth**

(Arms wide open.) Your honor I would like to call Detective Gumshoe to the stand, please?

 **Judge Perciding**

(Nods.) Very well.

 **(Ema steps down, Gumshoe takes the stand.)**

 **Edgeworth**

Address yourself to the young lady detective.

 **Gumshoe**

My name is Dick Gumshoe, I am a homicide detective. I'm working under Ms. Skye in this investigation.

 **Edgeworth**

Very well, now tell her about the arrest you made yesterday morning detective.

 **11\. Episode 11: Witchery Advisory Turnabout**

 **Mia**

(Looks at the man.) Are you the man that called me?

 **?**

Yes, I am. You must be Ms. Mia Fey?

 **Mia**

Yes, I am.

 **Leo**

(Tips his hat.) My name is Leo Carson. I'm in charge of this investigation.

 **Mia**

What's she in for?

 **Leo**

She's in for murder. We got a call last night saying a man was killed at his home. The suspect was the last person at the scene.

 **Mia**

What was he killed with?

 **Leo**

A butter knife.

 **Mia**

(Shocked.) One of those would bend on our skin.

 **Leo**

Not if you shoot it out of a canon. Which is how the autopsy report reads it.

 **Mia**

Well since you put it that way.

 **Maya**

Where would someone get a cannon to shoot one with?

 **Leo**

With the suspect a cannon is not needed.

 **Maya**

(Looks at Leo.) Um, what do you mean?

 **Leo**

She's a student witch. She learns how to do things like that.

 **Mia**

This makes it hard.

 **Leo**

I've gotta go. I got another call about another body at the same house.

 **Mia**

(Both Maya and Mia are shocked.) WHAT?!

 **12\. Episode 12: Part 2 - Turnabout Spells**

 **Judge Perciding**

Let's begin the trial of Ms. Arin Smith. Is the defense ready?

 **Mia**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

Is the prosecution ready?

 **Leo**

Ready your honor.

 **Arin**

(Shocked.) Principle Carson, what are you doing up there?!

 **Judge Perciding**

(Looks at Leo.) Didn't let your student know you were in charge of the investigation?

 **Leo**

I did.

 **Arin**

I didn't know that meant he was prosecuting?

 **Judge Perciding**

That's how it goes. The prosecution can state its opening statement.

 **Leo**

I'm here to prove that Arin was the only one that could have killer her parents. I feel that this was an accidental death do to the fact that she is still learning how to control her powers.

 **Judge Perciding**

Going for a lesser crime?

 **Leo**

I don't believe it could have been a first degree murder.

 **Mia**

( _This is going to be tough. I was sure he was going for first degree murder. I've read so much about the "Night Stalker" I didn't think I would have to face him. He and another famous private attorney never lost a case. They even worked on cases together._ )

 **13\. Episode 13: Part 3 - Fatal Turnabout**

 **Judge Perciding**

We will resume, yesterday was very disturbing. Because of what happen, Courtroom No. 9 is a crime scene. Let's begin.

 **Leo**

To begin, Arin is in a coma, not dead. The Bailiff stretched the truth a bit.

 **Judge Perciding**

(Closes his eyes.) Hmmm, I'll have to talk to him at a later date.

 **Leo**

I've asked around town if they might have seen someone during the incident at the Smith's house and they said they saw no one. So what Mia said still troubles me very much that to think that a warlock was in the area. Many have said they saw Arin walking home from the store. They said it looked like she was out in space on her way home. She looked like a zombie.

 **Mia**

But, do you find that weird Mr. Carson, that even for a study witch?

 **Leo**

Many new study witches go through an adjustment period.

 **Mia**

That's an allergic reaction to a flower.

 **Leo**

(Shocked.) Why would someone like you know something like that?

 **Mia**

My family comes from a long line of Spirit Mediums. An allergic reaction to the Black Rose is like death to us. Our sixth sense become frail.

 **Leo**

A poison to the brain?

 **Mia**

A witch casting a spell could die after a smell of a black rose. Even for me if I channeled someone I could die from it.

 **Leo**

How would that be?

 **Mia**

The temperature in the body would rise causing the blood vessels to break open and flood the body. They would drown in their own blood. If Arin was brainwashed, smelling a black rose would make a doorway for anyone to get in.

 **14\. Episode 14: Casting a Turnabout**

 **Phoenix**

Ayeisha, can we talk?

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) I need help here, Mr. Wright. They've arrested me.

 **Phoenix**

I know, can you tell me what happened?

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) I don't know what happened. Edgeworth said he saw me kill someone.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) Edgeworth witnessed it!?

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) I have no memory of it.

 **Phoenix**

Did you talk to your sister about this?

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) I didn't get the chance.

 **Phoenix**

Did she ever tell you she was involved with another case too?

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) No she didn't.

 **Phoenix**

It happened 13 years ago where your parents were killed.

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) I read that case, Arin wasn't mentioned at all. They said it was Edward Spelling that killed them.

 **Phoenix**

Then you didn't read where Mia was Arin's defense attorney.

 **Ayeisha**

I don't know why Arin wouldn't mention that to me.

 **Maya**

Arin was scared from it. The person involved almost killer your sister. She was in a coma for 6 months because of it.

 **15\. Episode 15: Part 2 - Turnabout Magics**

 **Judge Perciding**

The court is now in session for the trial of Ms. Ayeisha Smith. Is the defense ready?

 **Phoenix**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

…...

 **(The prosecution chair is empty.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

We seem to be missing a prosecutor.

 **Johnathan**

Sorry judge, I had to get a cup of coffee.

 **(Johnathan Godot enters.)**

 **Judge Perciding**

I think you're in the wrong courtroom. Where is Mr. Webster Pain?

 **Johnathan**

Dictionary couldn't make it today. He's got a syllable problem.

 **Phoenix**

(Rubs chin. _Sounds like he can't talk._ )

 **Judge Perciding**

So he's sick.

 **Johnathan**

A nasty case of strep throat. So bad he coughed up blood. Not me, my cup of my father's blend take's the itching away in 5 seconds.

 **Judge Perciding**

That's some coffee. Let's hear your opening statement.

 **Johnathan**

We believe Lady Prosecutor here shot Richard Anderson cleanly through the heart. After 17 cups of my father's blend I'll even see the truth.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Johnathan.) So how did you lose your sight?

 **Johnathan**

(Puts finger to forehead.) I didn't lose my sight. I didn't have any sight at birth. All I could see was dots of images. You would look like a white outline to me, bud.

 **Phoenix**

(Puts hand to chin.) Really, interesting. And what do you see through your purple goggles?

 **Johnathan**

A purple image of a Charles Chaplin film. Does that explain it?

 **Phoenix**

Very much so.

 **Johnathan**

I would like to call my first witness. I would like to call up Detective Gumshoe to take the stand.

 **16\. Episode 16: Part 3 - Marking a Turnabout**

 **Judge Perciding**

I'm ready to hand down my verdict.

 **Johnathan**

Objection! I'm not giving up yet. While we still have a free will, I'm betting that Ms. Ayeisha Smith was not controlled. If you can't prove that then you can't say she was being controlled.

 **Edgeworth**

Then you tell me. What makes you an expert on brainwashing?

 **Phoenix**

( _I thought I was the defense attorney._ )

 **Tamber**

Then you need to be a step faster than Mr. Edgeworth.

 **Phoenix**

I'm willing to bet that you don't know what one looks like when being brainwashed. Cause in a court of law it's hard to tell. Once a claim is made and there's proof it's hard to take it back.

 **Johnathan**

Objection! What proof? The defendant hasn't claimed to be brainwashed.

 **Edgeworth**

That's because she's not aware of it herself. Many are not aware of it until someone mentions it.

 **Phoenix**

Which means… (Hand on chin.) What does that mean anyways?

 **Tamber**

It means it gives a reason as to why they blackout like they did.

 **Phoenix**

(Sweating bullets.) I knew that.

 **Edgeworth**

So you see you can't rule out as to why she can't remember the incident. And if she can't remember she blackout the moment she was called on by the person that is controlling her.

 **Judge Perciding**

I've heard enough. I'm giving out my verdict.

 **Johnathan**

Objection!

 **Judge Perciding**

Objection overruled, Mr. Armando. I find the defendant **NOT GUILTY**. (Gavel slams.) Courts adjourned.

 **17\. Episode 17: Part 4 - Brainwashed Turnabout**

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked. _Where did she get the gun?_ ) Kay, drop the gun now!

 **Phoenix**

She can't hear you.

 **Tamber**

I might get a hold of her.

 **Phoenix**

If you take one step she will shoot.

 **Tamber**

Then why hasn't she shot one now?

 **Edgeworth**

Because she wasn't told to yet.

 **Gumshoe**

What do you want me to do?

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks to see Gumshoe is behind his desk.) Stay where you are.

 **Tamber**

Give me room.

 **Edgeworth**

(Shocked.) She's going to shoot you.

 **Tamber**

Then I'll feel her energy from afar.

 **18\. Episode 18: A Very Merry Turnabout**

 **Maya**

I don't believe Nick asked for you.

 **Apollo**

He didn't, I wanted to speak to him.

 **Maya**

What do you want?

 **Apollo**

I want to talk to him about a case. I want to work on.

 **Maya**

But we didn't get a call about a case.

 **Apollo**

I know.

 **(Phone rings.)**

 **Maya**

I've got to take this, feel free to talk to Nick.

 **Apollo**

Thanks

 **(He walks up to Phoenix's desk.)**

 **Phoenix**

(Looks up from his desk.) What can I do for you?

 **Apollo**

Can I take on the next case you get a call for?

 **Phoenix**

I don't see why not.

 **Maya**

NICK!

 **Phoenix**

(Gets out of his set.) Hold that thought. (Runs out of his office.) What is it Maya?

 **Maya**

Iris was arrested!

 **Phoenix**

(Looks back at Apollo.) Well Apollo, this is your case.

 **Apollo**

(Turns towards Phoenix.) I have to defend a flower?

 **Phoenix**

She'll be flattered when you say that to her. Iris is Pearls' sister.

 **Apollo**

What a lovely combination a jewel and a flower.

 **Phoenix**

You know Pearls right?

 **Apollo**

Yeah, she's about the same age as Trucy, right?

 **Phoenix**

Around there.

 **Maya**

You're not going to believe this. The victim is a nine-year-old named Trixie Albright.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Apollo.) Give me every information you can get in case something comes up.

 **Apollo**

I know, Mr. Wright. I've done this before. I can't believe a nine-year-old girl was caught in the mix.

 **Phoenix**

And to think Iris is accused of doing it.

 **Apollo**

Okay, I'm on my way.

 **19\. Episode 19: Part 2 - Living on the Edgeworth**

 **Covert**

Then let me give one, drum roll please. Five days ago Ms. Iris Fey did it with the lead pipe outside the Hazukura Temple and placed the victim Trixie Albright on top of the Hazakura Temple. Three days later the body fell and Iris pretended to be surprised about the incident.

 **Judge Perciding**

Now that's what I call an opening statement. Not too long and not too short.

 **Edgeworth**

Why don't you give him the Nobel Peace Prize for giving such a great opening statement?

 **Phoenix**

(Rubs chin.) Leave if to Edgeworth for the dramatic.

 **Judge Perciding**

You may call your first witness.

 **Covert**

I'd like to call Ema Skye to that stand.

 **(Ema takes the stand.)**

 **Covert**

If you address yourself at a grade A level, this judge will surely give you a Nobel Peace Prize.

 **Ema**

(Hand on glasses, winks.) Okay, will do. My name is Ema Skye. I'm a Forensic Analysis for the local police department. I'm currently the lead investigator on this case.

 **Covert**

Now that's Nobel Peace Prize material.

 **Ema**

(Smiles.) I try.

 **Edgeworth**

(Folds arms.) Giving special attention to our new prosecutor, Ema?

 **Ema**

I'm sorry, he makes my heart go ba-dum.

 **Edgeworth**

I wouldn't take that lightly. That ba-dum might find its way in a NASCAR race.

 **Ema**

Why should I be afraid of him?

 **Edgeworth**

You'll see.

 **20\. Episode 20: Part 3 - Cardiac Arrested Development**

 **Judge Perciding**

Court will now reconvene. The analyst of the lead pipe are now in. Ema, what are the results?

 **Ema**

It's as Iris said, we found a trace of her blood on the end of the pipe away from the attack point of the pipe. The pipe also shows traces of gas fumes inside the pipe.

 **Covert**

Now, now, how does that exclude Iris from the attack on our victim? It just means she knew about the damn pipe in the first place.

 **Judge Perciding**

That's very true indeed. Whether the blood is on it or not, this blood has no bearing on this case on hand.

 **Edgeworth**

Objection! That's where we disagree, your honor. This blood may not have anything to do with the crime, but it tells us that the pipe did in fact burst off of the roof just one day before the crime. Which means anyone would have had free access to it.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) I hope you know what you're doing.

 **Edgeworth**

It worked for you now you finish.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Covert.) I think we need to hear more about the case. Who better would know about the case, it's Iris.

 **Judge Perciding**

Any objections?

 **Covert**

Nope, she was the next one on my list.

 **Judge Perciding**

Ms. Skye, you may step down.

 **21\. Episode 21: Part 4 - Present for Your Thoughts**

 **Phoenix**

So can you tell me who the killer is?

 **Iris**

Merry Christmas, Mr. Wright

 **(5 Psyche-locks shows up. Music fades out, Psyche-Locks 2002.)**

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) ( _Oh no, I can't let this get away from me. I have to unlock these or I'm never going to win this trial._ ) Iris, you have to tell me.

 **Iris**

(Crying.) I can't, you can see them can't you?

 **Phoenix**

See what?

 **Iris**

My Psyche-locks, I know the power in the magatama. It's a Kurain power held in the Fey blood line.

 **Phoenix**

You're going to make me break them.

 **Iris**

Did you know that these locks comes in many colors?

 **Phoenix**

I've only seen the one.

 **Iris**

No Feenie, You've seen two colors. The red ones and the black ones.

 **Phoenix**

How do you know that?

 **Iris**

Every time a Psyche-lock comes up I can feel them. I can see them without the magatama.

 **Phoenix**

Really?

 **Iris**

I can unlock all types.

 **22\. Episode 22: Part 5 - Albright Already!**

 **Phoenix**

Wait a minute, Iris said she gave you Trixie back that day.

 **Wendy**

I'm sorry Mr. Wright, she wasn't there when I was there.

 **Edgeworth**

(Looks at Covert.) So this is the game you're going to play, Covert. You've just come up with one nightmare after another. You even go as far as having your witness lie.

 **Covert**

Who's lying Edgeworth? Iris could be lying, can you prove Ms. Albright is lying?

 **Edgeworth**

Of course, I had Ema Skye take pictures of all of the footprints at the Hazakura Temple. (Shows picture.) And in this picture it shows two people walking down the mountain. Those two people are Ms. Albright and Trixie.

 **Judge Perciding**

Is this true, Ms. Skye?

 **(Ema shows up.)**

 **Ema**

Yes it is, your honor.

 **Covert**

You requested an investigation without my orders. Ms. Skye, I'm ashamed of

you.

 **Ema**

So Mr. Covert, I work for the police department and when they give me an assignment I must follow orders.

 **Covert**

The police department is working under my orders.

 **?**

Wrong Covert.

 **(Carson shows up.)**

 **Leo**

They work under my orders. I am in charge of this investigation, not you. And when an attorney requests and investigation I give it to them. So she followed orders.

 **Covert**

Do you want your job taken?

 **Leo**

I don't work for you, I work for the Special Task Force, Cover. And I can place your job on the line.

 **Judge Perciding**

It's true, Mr. Covert. The Special Task Force can have you in contempt of court, and it's my decision whether you can keep your badge or not. The court accepts this piece of evidence into the court records. Ms. Albright, you will have to spend some time for lying on the stand.

 **23\. Episode 23: New Revolution Turnabout**

 **Phoenix**

Hi, this is Maya and I'm Phoenix Wright. I'll be your attorney on this case.

 **Angie**

So you're the one they called I'm Angie Thompson, I work at Caduceus.

 **Phoenix**

That hospital again.

 **Maya**

What is it Nick?

 **Phoenix**

In Iris' case there was a nurse that also worked at Caduceus. (Turns towards Angie.) So, is this a special hospital?

 **Angie**

It's a research hospital, we work on finding new cure for new medical diseases.

 **Phoenix**

Can you tell us about the victim?

 **Angie**

Her name was Ashley McMichael, she was 19 years old. She was in a car accident and was immediately rushed into ICU. I was called to ICU and someone jumped me. I found her already dead in a pool of her own blood.

 **Maya**

Wow, you must had it ruff.

 **Phoenix**

A nurse saw you and called the cops.

 **Angie**

That's right.

 **Phoenix**

Edgeworth usually had an investigation like this sewed up. If your hospital is part of the investigation team.

 **Angie**

It is, the investigation started as soon as the cops showed up.

 **Phoenix**

That means you were a suspect as soon as they saw the crime scene. Were you present with this girl the whole time?

 **Angie**

From the moment she was admitted into the hospital. The only time I left her was when the doctors told me to get blood.

 **Phoenix**

Was she left alone?

 **Angie**

Not that I remember?

 **Phoenix**

So it's possible that there was still a doctor there.

 **Angie**

When they called me back there was no doctors in sight.

 **Maya**

That would be hard to prove since you were the only one they found at the scene.

 **Angie**

I pleaded with them and they didn't believe me. The nurse that saw me was a new nurse at the hospital. I think her name is Wendy Albright.

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) What?!

 **24\. Episode 24: Part 2 - Robbing Blood Bank Turnabout**

 **Trucy**

So what's this case about?

 **Apollo**

Robbery, our client is accused of stealing blood at a hospital.

 **Trucy**

Well, here she is.

 **(The client shows up.)**

 **Apollo**

Hi, my name is Apollo. This is Trucy and I'll be your attorney for this case. What's your name?

 **Leslie**

Leslie Sears.

 **Apollo**

Can you tell us what happened?

 **Leslie**

We had someone rushed to ICU yesterday, I was attending a patient in the recovery ward when I saw them. I heard Angie called to get some blood. How I was accused of stealing blood is beyond me.

 **Apollo**

What hospital is this?

 **Leslie**

Caduceus.

 **Apollo**

How did they pin this one on you?

 **Leslie**

One of the nurses spoke up about it.

 **Apollo**

Do you know her name?

 **Leslie**

Wendy Albright?

 **Trucy**

(Shocked) No way, that's the same nurse that was a witness in the case Iris was in.

 **25\. Episode 25: Part 3 - A Turnabout of Two Trials**

 **Judge**

Court is now in session, it seems we have ourselves a robbery case here.

 **Ayeisha**

That's right.

 **Judge**

Is the prosecution ready?

 **Ayeisha**

Yes your honor.

 **Judge**

Is the defense ready?

 **Apollo**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge**

The prosecution may give its opening statement.

 **Ayeisha**

We've taken our time to evaluate the possible suspect and we feel there is no reason why not to suspect Ms. Leslie Sears of the robbery charges. We have all the evidence to prove her guilty.

 **Judge**

What a beautiful opening statement. Any comments to her opening statement, Mr. Justice?

 **Apollo**

All I have to say to that is prove your case and I'll prove mine.

 **Judge Perciding**

Court is now in session for the murder of Ashley McMichael. Is the prosecution ready?

 **Edgeworth**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

Is the defense ready?

 **Phoenix**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

To let everyone know because of the circumstances. Ayeisha could not make it to this trial. If the trial she's in now ends before ours then she will be present for this trial. With that said the prosecution may give out its opening statement.

 **Edgeworth**

On the night of the murder two days ago, we feel that Angie Thompson was in fact without a doubt the murder of Ashley McMichael. Our belief is that she was the only one at the scene.

 **26\. Episode 26: Part 4 - To B Positive or Not To B Positive**

 **Iris**

What's up?

 **Angie**

That's what I'd like to know.

 **Maya**

Phoenix said he saw the yellow locks.

 **Iris**

(Shocked.) You've got to be kidding?

 **Phoenix**

I'm not and I need you to help me break them.

 **Angie**

Are you three okay?

 **Iris**

(Looks at Angie.) We should be asking you that question.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Angie slowly.) Where is the key?

 **Angie**

I don't know.

 **Iris**

You had them before you were arrested. Which means that you had something to do with the blood going missing.

 **Angie**

Why are you accusing me of them going missing?

 **Phoenix**

You're trying to protect someone, aren't you?

 **Angie**

(Looks down and shakes her head.) No.

 **Iris**

You're lying.

 **Phoenix**

So you do know who did it.

 **Angie**

(Crying.) Why are you doing this to me?

 **Phoenix**

You didn't even tell me Dr. Stiles was one of the doctors that assisted the patient.

 **Maya**

You didn't mention either one of them.

 **Angie**

(Crying.) The prosecutor told me not to.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks down.) Ayeisha. (Looks back at Angie.) Did she tell you not to tell you who stole the blood?

 **Angie**

(Crying. Wipes her tears.) No.

 **Iris**

Dr. Stiles' testimony has already proven you guilty. If you don't tell us why you ended up with the keys…

 **Angie**

It was given to me by a nurse. She told me to keep the keys. When I was going to get the blood I found that the door was locked and I used the keys I had to unlock them.

 **Maya**

Why did you give them to the director?

 **Angie**

I thought they were the head nurse's.

 **Iris**

Who gave them to you?

 **Angie**

I can't say.

 **27\. Episode 27: Part 5 - Healing Turnabout**

 **Phoenix**

Alright Angie, we've got a lot to talk about.

 **(Maya shows up.)**

 **Maya**

Hey, Nick.

 **Phoenix**

You're just in time, Maya.

 **Maya**

Great.

 **Angie**

(Sighs.) I'm ready.

 **Maya**

Tamber is already doing her investigation at the hospital like you asked.

 **Phoenix**

Thanks, (Looks at Angie.) we now know that Wendy gave you the keys.

 **Angie**

(Places her hands to her face.) I guess I can't hide it anymore.

 **Phoenix**

She said you asked for the keys.

 **Angie**

(Shocked.) I didn't ask for any keys that morning. They were just handed to me. I didn't even have time to take care of them.

 **Maya**

I wanted to know why you thought that the keys belonged to the head nurse when you were the head nurse.

 **Angie**

I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. The front desk has the keys and the Chief Director has a set of the keys as well and I thought they belonged to the Chief.

 **Phoenix**

You couldn't tell?

 **Angie**

No.

 **28\. Episode 28: Part 6 - Double Turnabout**

 **Judge Perciding**

Court is now in session. Is the prosecution ready?

 **Ayeisha**

Ready your honor.

 **Judge Perciding**

Is the defense ready?

 **Phoenix**

Ready your honor. (Rubs chin.) ( _I hope Ayeisha can handle herself._ )

 **Maya**

She looks very nervous.

 **Phoenix**

You would be too if the guy that's going to kill you is watching.

 **Maya**

Yeah, I guess you're right.

 **Judge Perciding**

The prosecution may call its first witness.

 **Ayeisha**

I'd like to call Wendy Albright to the stand, your honor.

 **(Wendy takes the stand.)**

 **Ayeisha**

I need you to state your name and occupation if you don't mind.

 **Wendy**

Wendy Albright, I'm a nurse at Caduceus.

 **Ayeisha**

Now tell us about the events that happened on the night of the murder.

 **29\. Episode 29: Part 7 - Turnabout Come back**

 **Phoenix**

(Slams desk.) What the hell happened in there!?

 **Edgeworth**

I'm puzzled by this whole thing as well.

 **Phoenix**

First I'm told that Krisoph is dead and now I'm told he's alive! Then I see him in the courtroom trying to kill people!

 **Edgeworth**

That's not the strangest thing Wright, Kristoph is dead!

 **Phoenix**

(Shocked.) Well, he sure looked pretty damn good for being dead!

 **Edgeworth**

I've called Brie to my office to explain the situation.

 **Phoenix**

Brie? I haven't seen her since...

 **Edgeworth**

Since we went looking for her father.

 **Phoenix**

EL Day Shock, but he's dead.

 **Brie**

And he's the reason why Kristoph is alive.

 **(Brie shows up.)**

 **Brie**

I knew something was wrong.

 **Phoenix**

(Looks at Edgeworth.) Maybe you should tell her about Arin.

 **Brie**

What about Arin?

 **Edgeworth**

Arin's in the hospital.

 **Brie**

What for?

 **Edgeworth**

Thanks to your father, Kristoph plunged a knife into her chest.

 **Brie**

(Shocked.) What!? Is she?

 **Edgeworth**

It's not looking good.

 **Brie**

(Crying.) No, it can't be.

 **Edgeworth**

The Judge got shot too, and it's not looking good for him.

 **Brie**

(Crying.) How could you let something like this happen!?

 **Edgeworth**

So you're going to blame this on me! Well, I've got news for you Brie, it was Arin's fault because she tried to protect her sister from getting hurt. Now that Ayeisha's name is brought up she's in critical condition too.

 **30\. Episode 30: Part 8 - Final Turnabout**

 **Judge**

Let's continue the trial. I'll be filling in for my brother for today. Ms. Smith are you feeling okay?

 **Ayeisha**

(Crying.) Yes your honor, It's great to be able to have a sister like Arin. I don't know what I could do without her. I'm a little messed up today so I'll need help through out the trial.

 **Phoenix**

I'm ready too, your honor.

 **Judge**

Who are you sir?

 **Phoenix**

Oh, we have never met. My name is Mr. Phoenix Wright. (Looks at Ayeisha.) I hope you are ready, Ayeisha.

 **Ayeisha**

No more setbacks. I'm ready. Thank you, Mr. Wright for yesterday.

 **Phoenix**

No problem.

 **Maya**

Let's get this trial going.

 **Judge**

You may call your first witness.

 **Ayeisha**

I'd like to call Kristoph Gaven to the stand.

 **Maya**

She looks nerves.

 **Phoenix**

(Rubs his chin.) She is, she's got a backbone now thanks to her sister.

40


End file.
